Electric Cherry
Electric Cherry (dt. elektrische Kirsche) ist eine Perk-a-Cola-Maschine, die ihr Debut in Mob of the Dead feierte thumb|Electric Cherryund auch in Origins wieder vorkommt. Beschreibung Electric Cherry kostet 2000 Punkte und erschafft eine elektrische Schockwelle um den Spieler herum, wenn dieser nachlädt oder das Jenseits betritt, nachdem ein Zombie ihn zu Boden geschlagen hat. Die Farbe dieses Perks ist blau (auch wenn die Flüssigkeit kirschrot ist) und das Icon stellt eine Kirsche mit einem Blitz da. Viele Leute glauben, je öfter man nachlädt, desto größer wird die Schockwelle, doch das stimmt nicht. Der Radius der Schockwelle hängt davon ab, wie viele Kugeln man noch im Magazin hat. Lädt man beispielsweise mit einem komplett leeren Magazin nach, bekommt man auch eine riesige Schockwelle, während der Effekt nicht zu spüren ist, falls man nur eine Kugel nachlädt. Besitzt man das Blundergat oder dessen gepunchte Versionen, lohnt sich das Perk am meisten, denn da diese nach jedem Schuss nachladen, bekommt man auch jedes Mal den maximalen Schockeffekt. Electric Cherry befindet sich im obersten Abschnitt des Zellenblocks, über dem Hundekopf und in der Nähe der B23R vor einer Werkbank. In Origins steht der Automat gar nicht auf der Map, aber man kann das Perk erhalten, indem man die Der Wunderfizz-Maschine benutzt. Selbst in höheren Runden, in denen die Schockwelle nicht mehr so viel Schaden ausrichtet, kann das Perk noch das ein oder andere Leben retten, weil es die Zombies für kurze Zeit lähmt. Aussehen Die Maschine von Electric Cherry ist äußerst alt und verrostet und besitzt keine Lackierung wie die anderen Maschinen. Von der Form her ist es der Quick Revive-Maschine am ähnlichsten. An der Seite der Maschine befinden sich Stacheln und elektrische Drähte. Die Maschine ist gefüllt mit Electric Cherry-Flaschen, aber man kann auch die Hand und den Kopf eines Zombies sehen. Auf der Front der Maschine wird der Preis mit 5 Cent beworben, was selten ist, denn die anderen Maschinen kosten laut Aufschrift 10 Cent. Fundorte Mob of the Dead - über dem ersten symbol des höllenhundes eine etage drüber Origins - Vom Wunderfitzz Infos *Der Name des Perks ist ein Wortspiel mit electric chair (dt. elektrischer Stuhl). *Es ist zur Zeit die einzige Perk-a-Cola-Maschine, die 5 Cent kostet, denn auf allen anderen Maschinen steht 10 Cent. *Wenn man sich im Jenseits befindet, bekommt man trotzdem Punkte für jeden Zombie, den man mit der Schockwelle umbringt. *Electric Cherry ist das einzige Perk in Mob of the Dead, bei dem die Lichter nicht flackern, denn bei allen anderen Maschinen gehen die Lichter an und aus. Eine äußerst verstörende Stimme kann man trotzdem hören. Möglicherweise ist es die einzige Maschine, die in Mob of the Dead auch in der Realität existiert, denn alle anderen Maschinen schweben leicht. *Auf der Maschine befindet sich ein Blutfleck in Form eines Sensenmanns. *Wenn man in ziemlich kurzen Abständen nachlädt, funktioniert das Perk für einige Sekunden nicht. *Es gibt keinen fröhlichen Klingelton für Electric Cherry, anstattdessen kann man eine unheimliche Stimme hören. Das gilt auch für die anderen Perks in Mob of the Dead, diese haben jedoch auf anderen Maps auch Klingeltöne, Electric Cherry nicht. *In Origins ist das Icon für Electric Cherry viel dunkler. Kategorie:Perk-a-Cola Maschinen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Origins Kategorie:Mob of the Dead